The wireless communication revolution is taking the automobile industry by storm. Telematics—a broad term that refers to vehicle-based wireless communication systems and information services—is increasingly seen by the leaders of the U.S. automobile industry as the new cutting edge automotive innovation. Technologies that are being adapted for vehicles include Internet access, global positioning satellite (GPS) systems, vehicle tracking, mobile telephony, voice-activated controls, radar, and a wide range of entertainment systems from MP3 players to back-seat DVD movie theaters.
In general, the telematics systems that are known in the art are actually small computer systems that are installed in a vehicle. These systems have nearly all of the hardware found in a personal computer, including a processor, memory, display, keypad or touch screen and usually one or more interfaces to allow the telematic system to communicate with a GPS system or the electronic control module of the vehicle. Because the systems are essentially mobile personal computers, they also require an operating system and at least one software application to process and present the telematics data in a format that a user can use and understand.
Not surprisingly, there is a substantial expense associated with installing what is essentially a personal computer in a vehicle. While individuals and companies recognize the benefits associated with telematics technology, for many the cost of purchasing and installing a computer in a vehicle is prohibitively high. And this cost is multiplied for companies that own and operate multiple vehicles. A package delivery company, for example, faces an incredible initial investment if it intends to install telematics technology in a fleet of vehicles.
A need therefore exists in the industry for an improved system to collect and manage telematics data. Specifically, a need exists for an apparatus and system that provides the benefits of telematics systems that are known in the art at a reduced cost.